Licentious
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Sexy short story fluffs with Hei and Yin on their life outside of the anime. Updates *EVERY SUNDAY* Serious Lemon. DO NOT READ IF YOU DNT LIKE PLZ. ;P


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters**

**Rated M: YOU ARE BEING WARNED. Sexual Themes.**

She lightly traced the outline of his face lackadaisically with the pad of her fingers, softly inhaling his rich spicy yet musky scent like it was a delicacy. With her head nudged in the crook of his neck and her naked body molded neatly into his, she ran her dainty fingers down his torso. She ghosted his chest with ease, swirling playfully around his nipples, careful not to touch until her nails gently scraped against the sexy trail of hair leading to that beautiful treasure she delighted in knowing was of her possession.

She raised her left hand in the air, and marveled at the braided metal that encompassed her ring finger, marking her as a taken and desired woman. It had been done some years ago; she was his forevermore and he was hers—that was all her happiness came to these days. She rolled over until she lay atop him, her lean hips dipping into his stomach as she rested her forehead against his. Her hand slowly glided up his arms, which rested contently near his head, and joined their fingers together. She leaned over to kiss his wedding band, and every finger near it. She could feel the sun warming her backside, the breeze from the open window kissed her butt cheeks and her pink heaven, and she shivered above him.

"Y-Yin?" Hei rumbled drowsily, as he squeezed their joined digits. Her blank lilac eyes waited for the chance to meet his icy glance. She licked her parched lips and fought back the burning desire to kiss him.

"Shhh" She hushed him, and placed her lips sweetly over both his closed eyelids, encouraging him to go back to sleep. He had come home so late, so tired. She hated to see him that way. She soothingly ran her fingers up and down his chest, coaxing him back to sleep till it took him, inevitably.

With her husband, drifting away from the woes of their world through sleep's enchantment, she climbed out of bed to collect and fold the clothes he'd abandoned when he came home. They were not completely free from the Syndicate, but they were free to say they were at peace. With constant demands from the Syndicate to perform this or that mission, Hei obediently obliged to keep her out of harm's way. In her heart, her empty nearly nonexistent heart, she wanted to be guilty, to **feel** guilty—Hei would not allow it.

She rummaged through his closet, trying to find something decent to wear; she had only done his laundry this week. With a fairly short black shirt on, a pair of shorts she must have left lying around and the two wicker baskets Hei'd bought her as an anniversary gift, she tip toed out the house, down the stairs and blended flawlessly in with the early crowd of middle-schoolers walking to class.

The chorus of the market led the way, and she spent the morning filling her baskets to her heart's content.

Yin glanced down at her watch: 2:30. Blindly walking, she wasn't too surprised her foot bumped into something soft. She heard the annoyed growl of a cat and blinked twice.

"Yin, you should really pay attention to where you're going!" The familiar voice of a black cat screeched up at her in disdain.

"Mao?" She paused. It had been years since she'd seen him. In fact, she was sure he was dead. At least, Hei was sure he was dead.

"Where are you going, young lady?" He asked, ushering her to follow him away from the crowd of nosy onlookers.

"But the cleaners are that way" She protested, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Mao, where have you been?" She asked as she obediently followed, keeping a nonsuspicious distance between her and the unusual cat.

"Out and about kid…heard you and Hei made it official a few years ago. I'm surprised you aren't popping out babies yet." He mumbled. If she could blush, she would. Not that she, or Hei for that matter, had anything against parenthood…her body just couldn't possible carry children. It was a fate she never thought negatively of, and one Hei never questioned.

"I don't have time to play follow the leader Mao, Hei is waiting for me."

With that she turned away, letting the light sprint of her pale legs carry her safely home. She walked up the stairs to their fairly modern condo and balanced the baskets in the crooks of her shoulders as she struggled to find her keys. Just as her pinky wrapped around the chain, the door opened, and her lovely lilac eyes meet the familiar icy pierce of her husband. Momentarily distracted, she lost her footing but the basket threatening to fall from her arms was lifted away from her and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. He didn't hesitate to take the other basket from her, easily carrying them with one hand as the other intertwined into her hand and pulled her inside.

"Yin, where have you been?" He asked softly. She wondered if he was mad at her. It wasn't too often he let her wander around without him at least knowing. She stared dumbly at his lovely face, her eyes lingering desirously on his pink lips.

He cut contact briefly to place the overflowing baskets onto the floor. She bit nervously on her lip, a habit she'd strangely developed after they married. It wasn't like a doll to exhibit such a human tendency, but it wasn't like a doll to get married either. She wasn't complaining about either.

"You really had me worried something happened to you." He exhaled, wrapping his arms around her and allowing his weight to rest on her. Instinctively she accepted his embrace; her fingers combed their way through his thick dark hair. She was home. His head lowered and she lifted hers to meet the warmth only his kiss, and those hands, and that treasure she was tempted to play with earlier could give her. He moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to accept her awaiting tongue. Their tongues danced and she was thrilled at how she could practically feel his desire radiation off his body.

Impatient and needy, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs securely around his waist with ease as he cupped the side of her face for further indulgence. She whimpered when his lips left her's, and the air left her flesh tingled and sensitive. All of her was growing increasing aware of his every movement, and she arched off the front door and deeper into his body when his hand came to rest on the small of her back. He trailed loving kisses down her neck, and when he reached that sweet spot where her neck joined her shoulder, he gently bit down.

"Aaah! H-Hei" She urgently panted, her mind growing cloudy with arousal that she didn't notice the steady grind of her hips against his groin. He inhaled sharply, almost as if in pain at how quickly the blood rushed to awaken his swelling member. He placed a hand tightly against her ass, helping her further induce the dry torture to his prized possession. Her nails dug into his flesh when he resumed his kissing, and he impatiently pushed away her lacy bra straps and pulled down the cup. The hand holding her up guided her body to his hot and ready tongue, and he took all of her at once.

"Ngh…a…aaaah..Hae..eei!" she cried out as he attacked her nipples, with fevered passion, sucking and pulling and nibbling. Her heavy panting encouraged him and he pressed her tighter against the wall to create a deeper thrust. She clung onto him, her head fallen back and her eyes rolled with pleasure as he hit her clit with each thrust.

"Yin, Yin look at me" He breathed, his blue eyes thick with desire and his voice that undeniably husky she loved. She attempted, but she was too weak; he'd made her that way. She whimpered when he stopped thrusting, barely.

"Yin…" he begged, biting very hard into his lip to control himself. She could feel his leg muscles tensing below her, probably burning with the need for release. Her lilac eyes met his briefly as the first course of spasms quacked her. The vision of him was replaced with sparkling stars that she felt all the way to her pink, wet heaven. He groaned as he watched her orgasm in his arms. Just the thought that she was so wanting and they were both clothed was ridiculously sexy.

AHhHAH,oooooOO,

" H-Hei! D-don't stop" She begged as she placed a weak hand on his ass to encourage him to move. She slapped him hard, and he heavily dropped his head within the crook of her neck, sucking roughly on her sweet flesh as he continued his ministrations. He groaned his love hotly into her ear and she shivered at each sparks that overtook her. She yanked relentlessly at his head, forcing her breasts further into his mouth. And right when she thought she would be hit with another orgasm he paused. Her lilac eyes scavenged his face in horror and he chuckled weakly. Neither registered they were lying entwined on the cold, hardwood floor until that point.

"D-don't stop!" She wailed in protest when he pulled away. His lust brimmed eyes met hers and she gasped at the depth of his desire. She could see the light traces of a smirk on his lips and huffed that she fell for his little trick. He pealed her off her shirt then helped her out her shorts. His fingers immediately went to rubbing her wet sex and her body fell back in pleasure. He watched in delight as her legs spread wider for him, but paused again when he heard the laughter of school children. Glancing up, annoyed at their intrusion, he eyed the clock. 5:45. Of course, they must come home sometime.

"Hei" Yin moaned as her head rocked back in forth, her hips bucking wildly in the air when he dipped two fingers into her warm sex.

"You are so beautiful Yin" He moaned as he pumped her irregularly, watching her with mesmerized patience while drinking up the chorus of her pleasure. Sweet wet tears ran down her eyes as she watched that torture. God she loved this man—all of this man; always and forever.

"Hei" She moaned in protest when he took his fingers away. She watched as he sucked gently on them, tasting all her pink heaven had to offer. Instinctively she threw her body onto his, pinning him possessively on the ground. He chuckled wholeheartedly at her impatience. He took her right hand and guided it to his begging member, molding her fingers over him tightly as his eyes connected with her. He watched his wife with all his love, and moaned low.

"Yin, this is yours" He mumbled hoarsely as she roughly caressed his prized possession. His head fell back as she pulled down his boxer shorts, and she was bathed in the perfume of his arousal. He hissed loudly then called out her name as she licked his head tantalizingly slow. She played sweetly with his slit, taking her time as she intended to devour him. She wrapped her thumb and pointer finger around the base of his shaft, holding tight as she pumped him. Her eyes watched him blankly as he struggled to take deep breathes, his smooth mouth opening and closing with muffled sounds that made her insides giggle. Her lilac eyes shimmered with light as they meet his hooded gaze. The look he made when they made love has never stopped being anything less than priceless. With her other hand she cupped his boys, swirling their heavy weight in her hands repeatedly with the occasion tug to prolong his orgasm.

"GAAAH MNH" He groans echoed throughout the house as she twirled her tongue all over his swollen member, licking and sucking and playing. Fully delighted with the beautiful sounds that only she heard when they endeavored in pure, unadulterated lustful sex she rubbed her nose deeply against his sex. She loved it, all of it—all of him, all this man she called her husband had to give; she took greedily like her life depended on it. Her lustful mouth took him slow, took him fast, took him till her begged for release.

"Whose is this Hei?" She puffed hotly in his ear as she continued her ministrations.

"Y-Yours!" He moaned impatiently. She gave him an unsatisfied look.

"I'm a-aaahh all yourrs Y-YIN!" He groaned loudly as he body was overcome with weakness.

"God, Y-yin pl… . St-op. UGn. MGN, GAaagh. I'm cumming! STOP YIN IM CUMMING" She smiled triumphantly as he came in her mouth. She watched him whimper and pant till he was done and spent. And just when he thought it was over he watched his sweet innocent wife, swallow **all of it**. He sat up and adored her messy silver tresses from when he personally forced her to take more of him, stuffing her beautiful face with all of him. He looked away, ashamed he was so rough. In all the years they'd been married he's never been so thoughtless. But in all the years they'd been married, Yin had **never **been so dangerous! He eyed his gloriously naked wife with slight fear. He'd let her have control and look what she'd done—nearly killed him that's what! He looked longingly at her lips as she lapped up the last of him and moaned as he fell back to the ground in surrender. Just as his body started to enjoy some peace he felt her familiar weight return above him.

"Hei" She asked, her voice laced in silk.

"Yes, love?" He replied breathlessly, his eyes heavy with the need to sleep.

"Is Hei tired?"

He submissively eyed his wife, surprised she asked him such a question. Of, course he was tired.

"I am love, come rest with me." He urged her as he helped drape her legs comfortably around his hips so they rested warmly against his thighs.

"But Hei…I'm not satisfied yet" She pouted as she backer her wet heaven against his limp member, squeezing it against their closed bodies. She quickly littered long wet kisses along his torso, dipping her tongue in and out of his belly button. She nibbled greedily along his shoulder, marring him with beautiful purple bruises. Hei let his wife have her way, and if tonight that meant all of him, she would have it. He could not deny her, he was hers.

He trailed his fingers along her face and through her long silver hair when she came up from sucking torturously on his Adams apple. She had already built him up and he was more than ready to take her. The pressure that was building up in his balls was becoming unignorable. But he was patient and loving as he returned all of her kisses passionately as she ground above him.

"Tell me you love me" She cried lustfully in his ear when he hit her clit. But before he could open his mouth he felt that unbelievable tightness encompass his swollen member, and his head fell back in ecstasy as he instantly came. Yin watched as his mouth shaped her name and smiled.

"I love you to Hei," She replied as she drove him senseless.

**Author Note:** Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like. Hope yall enjoyed that.


End file.
